The Love of a Hunter and the Hunted
by rikuxxsoralover
Summary: Riku, your a vampire." "Yes, Sora." "And I'm human." "Your catching on."He said with a slight laugh. But there were no jokes here. "My love for you is simply forbidden." This shut the silver haired vampire up. SoraXRiku side pairings; RoxasxAxel
1. The Beginning of the End

It was a chilly winter's night. Clouds danced across the sky, not allowing the full moon's light to shine through. The brunette boy was wandering around with a small flashlight and a piece of wood in his back pocket. The forest was noisy, owls would hoot, and crickets would chirp. It made him calm but still on alert. A day in December wouldn't change his views of what he hunted. He wanted them all gone. The very reason for his extremely late night walk. As Sora thought to himself of what the day would hold when the sun broke the horizon, a rustle came from nearby. He turns immediately. But there is nothing that he can see just yet. _Them_. His breathing quickens, and the calmness from before has vanished.

"And I thought tonight wasn't going to be exciting." The brunette said.

"Oh but it is," came a loud and husky voice. The male couldn't sense where the voice came from. He listened to the rustling of leaves but never heard any. Was this thing very good at hiding where it was?

"Try right behind you." The brunette turned quickly around, his sight was suddenly lost.

"Stupid Bloodsucker" he spat. A blindfold was covering his eyes.

"Nothing to see I assure you." Suddenly a pair of raspy lips was on his, cold to the touch but soft that almost fit perfectly with his. As soon as the kiss started, the lips were gone again. The color turned back into his world. He was in his old bedroom.

_Am I dreaming?_

There a little brunette boy lay sleeping soundly, snuggled in his car bed sheets. He rolled over a bit but was securely asleep. At that time a crash suddenly jolted the boy from his slumber. He yawned and sat up on his bed.

"Dad?" Nothing came as a reply. "Mom?" Still silence. The boy threw the warming blankets off his body, and soon felt the chill on his slender legs. "Brgh, when did I open that window?" The boy removed himself from the bed and walked to the open window.

"You didn't, I did." A husky voice said.

_The same voice!_

The little boy turned to meet a silver long-haired man. "Who are you?" the boy simply asked.

"I am your enemy. I will not fight someone so defenseless. I will wait till you grow old and notice your changes. You will hunt for me. A single kiss will start the hunt." His voice was almost a whisper. "Would you like to play?" The boy shook his head. The game sounded mean, and nothing like hide and go seek which was safe and comfortable to him. "Sorry, but you must. I will come back seeking you. But with this single kiss this part of your memory will cease to exist." The much older man leaned and kissed the boy lightly. As soon as the kiss started it ended. The boy went limp, and the silver haired man placed the little boy on the bed.

_I don't remember this._

_But the kiss...Starts the hunt._

Changes? The quickness, the strength, the restlessness; all of it started a year ago. Everything changed in him. He knew he was target, he had been in years. Vampires had attacked him; the changes are an attempt to save his precious life.

He had researched what was attacking him. They where cold to the touch, strong, came only at night, and were incredibly fast. Then a giant book happens to fall into his lap one day "The One." The book talked about a boy who was like the Vampires but was truly human. He would grow old and come out in sunlight, but the Vampires lusted for his blood, which held powers of the great Vampire Lord.

So he walked across the small island every night, because he did not want to endanger the lives of his family or friends. He trained and grew stronger every day; till he knew he could take any Vampire that came to kill him. But when he was this small one of the monsters knew it was him?

_Why didn't he just kill me?_

_Why did he wait?_

His sky blue eyes quickly flashed open. He was now alone in the vast forest. He glanced around.

_Where did he go?_

Sora pulled himself off of the icy ground. Snow began to fall. He simply walked out of the forest clutching his wooden weapon.

_The Game has started._

_It's the beginning of my end._


	2. My Pet

Too much was running through his head, most of it was about the mysterious vampire. Alertness faded with the sun rising. True to the books, vampires never came out in sunlight, for they would burn their cold flesh. Snow was still falling but would soon disappear. He traveled to his home, where he would start the normal teenage life. It was now 6 a.m. and just in time for his mother to awake from her slumbers. She would start breakfast with the usual bacon and eggs and black coffee to start the day. The now 16 year old slipped on a simple red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Nothing special, he certainly wasn't in daylight. He clicked on the television to drown out the thoughts in his head.

"Dear, Breakfast is ready," yelled his mother over the sound of sizzling bacon.

"Okay, be down in a minute." He clicked off the T.V, combed his hair, and ran down the steps to the kitchen where his mother sat waiting. Sleep was no longer an enjoyment to him. But sleep was needed every five days, but truly he was never really tired. The teenager was a normal boy during the day. No one knew of his world at night, not even his closet friends. It was a secret to mankind, and he wanted it to stay that way.  
"Bus is here, thanks for the food mom," he yelled running out the door with a crispy bacon strip dangling from his mouth. He sat with no one on the yellow bus, but simply looked out the window, thinking to himself of the night before. The ear buds in his ears screamed of music drowning ever voice. However he could still hear once voice. He could feel the coldness of the others touch lingering on his lips. The whole day he only thought of the vampire playing a game. A game that would be the end for Sora. The day past likes clockwork. More and more, it seemed that the night was much longer than the day. Darkness spread through the vast skies and stars shined brightly. His first stop would be the cemetery. Few would come with flowers to see past love ones, but no one really bothered with him. Next a walk on the cold beach, then to the small town. The town was empty as usual at one in the morning. He walked around the trusty wood in his back jean pocket. Then a swift rustle of some leaves triggered his senses.

"You! Come out and see me," he said bravely, fingering the piece of wood.

"Ah, True to the gossip. The blood for which we seek will indeed be hard to obtain. For he is much like one of us. He is great indeed." The silver-haired man seemed to come from nowhere. The brunette was a bit surprised but never let it show. His hair was shorter than Sora remembered from his dream. It was only to his broad shoulders and not his back. His eyes were sea green. Beautiful.

"Who are you? And why don't you just fight me already?"

"You are a stupid teenager. My name is Riku. I seek what will be mine. Your blood. Sora"  
It rang through his head like hymths from a church. His own name felt like a song when the beast said it.

"As for why I do not attack is simple. You are not ready for me. I do not intend to fight a weaker being. Even though you grew stronger from our first encounter, you are still too weak. But all in good time my pet, all in good time"

"Do I look like a dog to you? A cat maybe? I am not your pet you filthy beast"

"Mmm. You best watch your mouth Sora. True you have no form of a pet, but I can still make you get on all fours." Riku smiled a smile so wicked to Sora, it almost made him sick.  
"Whatever." And with the last word, the teenager took charge with his wooden spike. Speed was of course in his favor, and he had courage that he would not fail.

"Don't underestimate me." Riku dashed and soon was gone, disappearing in front of Sora's very own eyes. The brunette quickly whipped his head in every direction.

"You will soon know I can easily take your life"  
The silver-haired man stood right in front of Sora. The man lifted his whole body up with one hand around his throat. Quickly with a dash, Sora's backside met the thick trunk of an old oak.

"Your blood is right within my grasp"  
Riku' expressionless eyes met those of Sora's deep blue ones. Sora felt as though this was the first time truly meeting the vampire. His eyes were so lost. He felt sympathy for the other. But it soon faded. The beast leaned toward Sora's face going for another kiss. Sora anticipated and held his breath. Suddenly Riku's head moved to the others warm neck.

"Your blood is addicting. You truly are a The One."  
The vampire's tongue slid across the vein in the boys neck, leaving coldness through Sora's entire body.

"Afraid yet my pet?" Riku grazed his fangs along his path of saliva.

"Tempting indeed," came the husky whisper of the blood thirsty vampire. With a swift moment Riku took the brunette's mouth on his own. The kiss lasted a bit longer then the first two, but ended very soon. The pale beast dropped Sora, and backed away from him. Sora landed on his hands and knees and quickly looked at the vampire, gasping for his every breath.

"I told you I could get you on all fours, _**my pet.**_"  
Then Sora was alone. Riku was gone and left Sora to his thoughts.


	3. The First Step

**O: 3rd chapter baby3.**

Sora paced in his bedroom. Day was turning into night, letting light drift away. Recently Sora was feeling terrible. His stomach churned a lot when night came around and his body temperature was decreasing, one a day. It was strange. He's been thinking about it for a while. Another change possibly? But his pacing was not toward the change but toward the missing vampire. He'd hadn't seen the bloodsucker in over a week. He didn't care for the creature. Of course not. Sora was only worried about if Riku had change tactics and planed on killing him faster. But Sora began felling rather lonely on his trips. The brunette looked toward his window to the sudden darkness. Sunset was beautiful but happened to fast. He quickly jumped out of his 2-story window and became walking. He had change his route. Deciding he was to predictable. He had a wooden stake in one of his hands and the other held a small flashlight. He knew his vision was getting better in the dark, one of his many changes, but still kept the flashlight. He wasn't paying much attention to anything, wrapped in his own precious thoughts.

_Why would he be gone so long?_

_Why do i even care?_

_He's a bloodsucker and i hate him._

_I'm only lonely because i can't share most of my life with anyone._

And Sora truly believed he words he spoke in his head. A noise suddenly arose from his stomach, moaning for food. He chuckled slightly at himself til a rustling erupted from nearby. His mind and body went tense immediately. It's been a few days since Sora seen a vampire, much less fight one. But he was ready. Training was part of his routine.

"You don't have to try so hard Sora." Came a husky beautiful voice. The voice replayed itself in Sora's head. He knew it to well.

"You stupid vampire. You do plan on killing me." Sora whipped around to meet Riku's gaze.

"Ah you remember. Humans usually forget so easily. I mean i was away for a week."

"Oh were you? I hadn't noticed." Sora lied frequently but this lie sounded exactly what it was; a lie.

"Yeah right. Your guard is less than before. But you focus more." Riku began circling Sora, looking him up and down. "You use your brain other than just your physical self, impressive really."

"I guess i learned the brain is the best weapon."

"Indeed it is. Did you miss me?"The question was a mere whisper but had a cockiness towards it. It also surprised Sora. Riku suddenly disappeared from the brunette's sight. The vampire was moving ever so slightly in the woods; the leaves giving him away.

"Oh yeah. Because i want a bloodsucker by my side." He made his answer sarcastic so he could merely dodge the real question, which answer he didn't know. Everything about this vampire confused him.

"Oh do you?" Riku was quickly by Sora's side in seconds. "I can arrange that." The pale boy said with a smirk.

_What is he saying?_

_Does he want to be with me?_

_He so confusing._

And the confusion showed on his face. The vampire suddenly laughed a magical laugh. It sounded like a song to Sora's ears and he wanted to hear it over and over.

"See I can't let you die. I do need that blood of yours. So i was planning on following you but this works too."

Ah yes. The reason he even sought my presence.

"Well i must make my rounds anyway. So you walk with me or just go back to your coffin."

Again the pale boy laughed, the same beautiful laugh.

"We don't sleep in coffins. Movies do defy us in such a wrong way."

"So what do you sleep on?" Sora walked across the town and towards the forest always looking ahead. But he could feel Riku's eyes on him. His skin was burning because of the vampires eyes.

"We don't."

"You don't sleep? At all?" Sora turned to face Riku and met his golden gaze.

"Of course not. We drink for energy and our brain does not need to regenerate like humans."

"So do you burn in the sun like the movies?"

"Not really. The sun doesn't cause us pain but we do burn. Slower than movies but in thirty minutes our whole arm could be burnt."

"I see. Do you kill everybody? I mean your prey."

"Most vampires do, but i am different. One of the reasons people think i should be the Vampire Lord. I make a small cut and drink their blood. Not a lot. As much as they can have taken out. I have very good self control. I can stop anytime i want to. Very rare for my kind."

"So you could suck my blood and become Vampire Lord while I still live?" Their scenery had change since being in the forest. Sora didn't realize they were now in the graveyard. Being wrapped in your thoughts could do that to someone.

"No. Your much different than regular humans. Your blood must mix with my own. I must drink it all."

"Whatever. Like that would ever happen. I won't let you kill me."

"Oh you think you can beat me?" The vampire smirked and suddenly disappeared from Sora's side. And popped up three feet in front of the brunette.

"I'm faster than you."

Again a flash of sliver hair and Riku was gone. Suddenly Sora felt a cold hand around his wrist. The hold was sending pain up his arm.

"I'm stronger than you."

The pale boy's face was much closer to Sora than ever before.

"And your still my pet." Sora struggled only to lose to the much stronger being in front of him.

"You stupid bloodsucker."The Vampire laughed.

"Sora your life in right in my hands and you backtalk. Are you ever scared?"

Sora's face turned to pain and struggling to surprise in a split second. Of course he was scared. He was scared when he found out what he was. He was scared every second of night fall. His life could be over in a second. But he never let it show on his face. To protect himself, he always showed a mask. They would know his weakness. Because he was still only human. He was scared of killers. He was scared of vampires.

Suddenly Riku dropped Sora's puny wrist but never let go of the hold of their eyes. Riku's golden eyes was searching Sora's sky blue ones. Right at this very moment Sora knew he was vulnerable. Sora's eyes hardened from their scared state and he dropped the others gaze. The brunette began walking again.

"Tell me something about you." Riku voice was cold but held slight interest in the boy.

"Why?"

"I just want to know."

"I don't have anything interesting to say."

"Tell me about your family. Your school life. Anything."

"I have a mother and father who know nothing about my nightly life. My mother is very caring and worries all the time. My father is more the sports kind getting me in baseball or football."

"What about your school?"

"I go for eight hours everyday. I take calculus and chemistry, American history, and AP British Lit."

"So your smart?"

"I guess."

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Why?"

"Because it's bright and happy. Also nothing bad happens during the day."

The night carried on mostly of Riku asking Sora random questions. Sora gave a simple answer but smiled at his fond memmories. The sun was rising and Riku stayed as long as he could. And Sora began his daily life.

"Hey mom."

"Well hello dear. Your up early. How did you sleep."

Sora smiled "Great." A true answer, but not for his sleep.

"Oh good. It's been awhile since you've been great."

"You worry to much mom."

Sora smiled as he chewed on the strip of bacon. Riku's presence last night gave him ease. Though he would never admit it to anyone, including himself.

**:O love chapters~ sorry for the wait. i've been busy ;]**


	4. The Problem

"I'm just saying Sora, maybe you should give it more thought."

"No."

"But-"

"I said no Namine. I don't want to go on a double date with you and Roxas."

"But Kairi is so pretty and she thinks your cute. " The brunette just laid his head in his hand. The blonde was giving him a headache. So much begging.

"I have a curfew you know that. It's too late." He griped his bag getting ready to leave dreadful school. If only the girl would let him be.

"If I get your Mom's permission would you at least consider it?" There was no getting out of this. His head was yearning for medicine and his eyes wanted sleep. The nights were dragging on him and since he didn't want to leave the vampire alone for one night he hadn't slept in over a week.

"Whatever. Just get out of my way." He said pushing the blonde aside.

"Thanks Sora!" He simply waved her off walking home. He was already too late for the bus. He didn't mind the walk; it was his head that was bothering him.

"Stupid girl for giving me a headache." He wanted some sleep.

_Maybe I should ask…_

_No way! I'm so not asking that bloodsucker to cover for me. I'll endure no sleep forever before asking._

His thoughts only gave him a larger headache. He wished to escape from his day life. From girls, exams and most defiantly escape the secret. Why did he have to be both? A normal human boy and a vampire hunter?

"I bet superman felt like this."

"Like what?" The voice was so familiar Sora no longer had to look to see.

"What are you doing here during the day Riku?" He turned finding the silver haired male in the trees.

"Couldn't wait."

"For what?"

"To see you."

"Stupid." The bloodsucker's comments no longer flustered Sora. He knew Riku was only saying them to tease him. A week of night time fights and conversations told him much about the male. Sora no longer took the useless flashlight with him on his nightly rounds, but kept the wooden weapon in his back pocket. Sora now trusted Riku as much as anyone could trust a killer. The brunette shuffled his spiky hair with his tan hand.

"I have to depart soon from you. Do you wish I didn't have to?" The male had a wicked grin plastered on his pale face.

"Of course not. After all you are annoying me to no end." Once again a lie flew from Sora's lips.

"You lie to much Pet. I will see you tonight then."

"Ah Wait." Sora said the words so fast he surprised himself. "I uh-"For the first time Sora was flustered to no end. He said he wouldn't ask so why was his lip betraying him? Riku was only feet from him hidden by the shadows of the sun. Sora quickly gripped his bag which hung on his right shoulder. "Never mind…" he mumbled looking down at his feet. He began to walk home. Suddenly a cold touch gripped his shoulders.

"What is it Sora?" The look on the face of the other male sent chills down Sora's back. It was simply concern.

"I said never mind. It doesn't really matter. "Sora kept his eyes from meeting the others. He was flustered enough.

_Stupid. Now he probably thinks something's wrong. I need some sleep. Stupid, Stupid._

"Sora." Not his name. Anything but his name. Nothing sounded sweeter than his own name coming from the soft pale lips.

"If you stay any longer it will be a nuisance to me. Disappear." It wasn't what he wanted to say. He wanted the male to stay by his side like his nightly life.

_Be with me forever._

But as soon as the thought came to Sora, the cold hands disappeared along with the vampire. Sora just sighed and began his walk home.

"I bet Superman never felt like this."

"Dear, you haven't even touched your food. Is something wrong?" His mother spoke kindly while gently touching his shoulder.

"No. I'm just a bit tired. I think I'll close up early." He pushed his chair back and stood up. He gave his mom a quick smile before heading upstairs to his room. He was more tired than he realized. "Sleep…" he mumbled throwing his black Killer t-shirt on the ground, leaving his cheat bare. All he wanted at this very moment was the comfort of his bed. The unused bed felt good under his body. No sleep in a week and 3 days. He didn't ask Riku to cover for him. Now the island was open for all vampires to capture the innocent victims of Destiny Island. Why wasn't he stronger, braver? Why wasn't he better?

"I bet superman never felt like this…" Was he secretly obsessed with a comic book hero? No. He felt like not even a superhero could feel his pain. He was a halfa. Not fully vampire which had so much strength, but not fully human which were apparently weak. He turned his head to his desk. It had a newspaper in the center of it. The title saying it all, "Another victim of a Killer." No one would know it was a vampire. No one would know that he failed. The article spoke of a victim severely slashed but apparently died of blood loss. A psycho killer is what most people thought. But Sora knew. His eyes were drifting close. The reality quickly slipped away from him. But the newspaper still occupied the desk taunting him.

"You're trapped. Nowhere to go, boy." Their voices covered his entire thoughts. They were everywhere, and so many. No way could he win this battle. The pale vampires covered the forest. He gripped the wooden stick in his right hand. He wouldn't let this happen. He quickly jumped to the left and onto a surprised victim.

"I won't give up." He mumbled as he thrust the stake into the bloodsucker's heart. They started to attack. Sora jumped from the dissipating body onto another quickly stabbing another lifeless heart. Vampires don't have human feelings; therefore their heart was just a plain organ. Claws met his arm and skin swiftly tore. He was human. He was weak. "I won't give up." He shouted taking more of the lifeless human's life. He was cut and bleeding. "Shit." A vampire quickly attached itself to his bleeding arm drinking his blood. He jerked away but the vampire came with his arm. He swiftly slammed the vampire's body on the cold ground. A girl. He barely fought woman vampires. "Bye." He whispered digging the stake into her body. He felt her teeth release around his arm.

"Stop," spoke a beautiful and familiar voice.

"Riku?" The silver haired male stood in the middle of the vampires. He had no expression. He walked slowly toward Sora. "Riku I need your help, there too many of them." Was he pleading to Riku for help? He was desperate. But he also wanted the male to save him; he wanted to have a hero not be one.

"But I sent them." Riku had now reached the brunette.

"Wh-what?" Sora was taken aback causing him to step away from the other.

"I sent them to get you Sora. I will become the Vampire Lord." The male gripped the other around the wrist and suddenly wrapped an arm around Sora's waist pulling him close. "So just be good and die." All Sora felt was the sharp teeth dig into his neck. He eyes shot wide open. He felt his blood being drained from his body. Did every victim feel this? He quickly looked around at all the smiling faces. They were getting a Lord while he was losing his life.

"Wake up Sora." The voice shot him back to reality. He sat up quickly and glanced around the room. It was dark and he could hardly see anything. He waited until his eyes got adjusted. He suddenly saw a figure with silver hair.

"Riku?" It took awhile for his breathing to lessen. When did he become so flustered?

"Sora, are you alright?" The male came closer and sat on the bed next to him.

_That face._

_Why that face?_

Riku looked scared, concerned. His cold hand met Sora's. Sora felt his face get hotter.

_I'm blushing. _

_Stupid._

"You were mumbling something. You looked trouble and were rolling around."

"I'm fine. Bad dream." It was more than bad it was terrifying. But he knew it would happen. The one to take his very life was the owner of the ice cold hand over his. The thought hit him hard. Why had he got so close to the bloodsucker? He quickly drew back his hand.

"Sora?"

"Don't."

_Don't say my name with that voice._

Sora heard the voice from his dream over and over. _"So just be good and die" _He covered his ears. He wanted the voice to stop. "Stop!" he yelled. Suddenly a cold body held his. Arms were around his neck. Riku was simply hugging him.

_Would it be so bad if Riku killed me?_

"It's okay now Sora. I'm here." The brunette gripped the male's body.

Riku was here. Sora wanted him there. And that was the problem.

**Finally updated :O Yeah.... Hope you liked it. ** ** me super happy. Next chpater will be happier (:**


	5. Surprise

**Disclaimer; I don't and will not ever own Kingdom Hearts or the characters ;-;**

**Warning; major guyxguy action in this chapter.(:**

**Sorry for the late update. Its summer and I'm doing stuff. D:**

**Will update soon though. **

"Sora, your mom totally agreed. So you have to come!" The brunette rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Why do you want me to come so bad?"

"Since Kairi wants to meet you and all."

_Why is she so energetic in the morning?_

After Sora's 'breakdown', he realized what he was doing and automatically pushed Riku away. Riku didn't say anything, just sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window. He yearned for more sleep but was afraid of his dreams and was terrified the male would leave his side. Night was the only time they were truly together. Unfortunately sun came and the vampire left. Now it was 8:30 p.m. and Sora just arrived at school to see his good friend Namine pushing yet another double date on him. She was always so happy with Roxas but why did she think he needed someone? He didn't need anyone.

_Except Riku, stupid head don't go thinking crazy thoughts._

_I wish I could trade my brain for someone else's. _

"Come on. It's only a carnival. It's at sunset, there rides and food. Everything you like in one place. Come on you must go!" Once again her high pitched voice was giving him a headache.

"Fine, I'll think about it. But don't bother me until I give you my answer." He only said it to make the blonde vanish.

_Mission accomplished. _

_Now onto my whole breakdown, why was I so stupid? Was it because that lady died and I felt worthless? Now it's going to be awkward. And I don't want it to be. Maybe he forgot. Maybe he doesn't care. GAH! I hate my thoughts. I want it to be a normal day. No dreams, no vampires and defiantly no Namine. _

But Sora's wishes wouldn't come true. Instead of a normal day it was complete opposite. First period started a bit normal. Roxas was talking about the carnival 'they' were going to. He kept rambling on how Kairi was cute and Sora would like her. It was all normal. The weirdness started with a new transfer student.

Sora didn't even notice the new kid until the teacher was yelling for being too loud at the class while talking to the red-head. He had red spiky hair that looked a bit to spiky, buff body that a Killers t-shirt occupied along with black skinny jeans.

"Who's he?" Sora said to his blonde friend.

"Oh Shit," came the unexpected reply. Sora quickly looked at Roxas. His blue eyes never left the red-head at the front. "It's Axel." Hearing his so called name, he turned to look at Roxas and Sora. A sly grin crept on his face. Sora was surprised that his friend already knew the newcomer. Roxas just placed his head in his hand and mumbled curse words, while the kid known as Axel made his way down the aisle.

"Roxas." Was all the male said as he reached the blond. The male was leaning over the desk closing in on Roxas's personal space. His face so close to the blond's it felt like they were almost kissing. Now was when Sora noticed more about Axel. How he had green eyes that could engulf the whole room with the deep color. Also the red tattoos under both eyes that looked like a tear, caught Sora's attention. His thoughts were interrupted when the male spoke. "Long time no see Blondie." His voice was deep mature, and his adams apple popped up ever so slightly as he said Roxas's nickname.

Roxas slowly lifted his head and ended the cursing tantrum he was on. "Why are you here Axel," adding a bit more hatred in his voice when he spoke the other name.

"Just moved from Twilight Town. What are you not glad to see me?" Same smirk plastered on his tan face.

"Ecstatic to see you. The others come too?" Their eyes seemed glued to each other, but with different feelings. Roxas's blue eyes, similar to Sora's, seemed filled with hatred, disgust, and another that Sora couldn't recognize. Axel's green eyes were overpowered with lust, interests, and the same as Roxas's hidden but there feeling that Sora didn't know.

"Yeah, couldn't leave without them you know?"

"Burn any houses down lately?" Spite flowed from Roxas freely and Axel soaked it right up.

"Not yet. It's more fun when you come." Then Roxas smiled a slight smile that was quick and if you blinked you'd miss it completely.

"I bet. No new toy to play with?"

"Oh I had a couple, but they couldn't live up to the standards." Did they notice they were leaning in to each other? Closer and closer with every reply.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Oh come on Blondie, lighten up. It happened so long ago, can't believe you're still mad." Axel's expression changed from the smirk to annoy within that sentence.

"Can't believe you'd think I'd get over that quickly. Moron. You don't know how I feel. You never did. You piece of worthless shit."

Sora was completely taken aback by the recent change of mood. Roxas was now blowing with angry and the redhead seemed to also burn with fire.

"Uh, Roxas?" Sora asked utterly concerned.

Roxas's eyes finally left the green compelling eyes of the newcomer that wasn't so new.

"Yeah?" Roxas was absolutely annoyed to the point of madness.

"Who's the eyesore?" Axel spat.

"God Axel, can't you be nice for a second."

"I could. I use to all the time for you."

"Yeah that was before."

Again the conversation kept Sora out. And the two kept at it.

"I was nice to you after."

"Yeah right, you completely ignored me while you flaunted other right in front of me. I was so glad I moved. But f course you have to follow me. Make my life hell."

"I'm not following you. Not a skinny brat like you could get me to do that."

"Uh, Roxas?" Sora tired again. Roxas's eyes quickly met Sora's.

"What?" His voice was louder.

"Sorry for interrupting…."

"Then don't." festered Axel.

"But I can't help but think I need to." finished Sora.

"Oh, Yeah. Sorry Sora." Roxas kept his eyes on the same blue ones of Sora.

"Sora? What kind of name is that?"

"It's his name, and no one asked for your opinion about it." Spat Roxas.

"Whatever."

Roxas rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to Sora.

"This is Axel. Old friend you could say. Apparently he just moved here with his family."

"Then he should come to the carnival tonight."

"Carnival?" perked up Axel, like it was the newest thing since Coke.

"Yeah, they're going tonight. Roxas and Namine."

"Namine?"

"Yeah, she's Roxas's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend. Something wrong with that?"

Axel's body froze, his eyes only staring at Roxas, before he managed to say "No."

"Good."

_Too far._

"So you want to come?"

"Don't think Blondie wants me there." Axel's eyes left Roxas and dug deep into Sora's. And there it was. All exposed on his face for only a brief moment before it was tore down masked with a numb expression. Sadness, the type of sadness that hurt you mentally and physically, the type no one wanted. Like everything in the world was worth nothing. But it was only brief leaving Sora to question if he ever really saw it.

"Roxas?" Sora asked.

"I don't care if he comes. I'll be with Namine all night anyway."

_Bitter._

"Well then you can come."

"Only if you are coming too Sora," pitched Roxas. "You never come anyways. Always too busy, you know you never use to be that way. You were always with us, having fun. Then something changed and you weren't there."

_Changed. Have I changed?_

The bell suddenly rung, as if called to break the three males apart. As to save Sora from explaining. Explaining that he couldn't come because he was afraid vampires would attack. He could never put his friend in danger. Ever.

Axel suddenly stood and returned the teacher. Roxas packed up his bad and was beginning to walk away. Sora just sat there until Roxas met the doorway. "Hey Roxas." Sora said a bit too loudly. And the blond turned. "I'll come." A smile crept on both males faces.

"Sora! The food is done," yelled his mother from the stove flipping the hamburger yet again till sliding it on a plate.

"Be down in a minute," replied Sora.

He'd been sitting in his room since he got home. Papers rolled in balls were spread across his room some opened again exposing the words. Those were on his desk over the newspaper articles of yet another death. He tapped his pen against the notebook before jotting another word down. School was like any other day except Axel was in three of his classes, but didn't talk at all. At lunch Namine kept going on about Kairi and the carnival like always. She said the only reason she kept bringing it up was because Sora was finally going. Roxas was quiet but smiled regularly when something was funny. Also Sora caught him sneaking peeks at Axel at a table full of people, most likely his family. It was any other day, except when Sora was walking home from school and saw the newspaper showing a picture of a covered body, the title saying it all. Serial Killer in the Streets! But now he was at home the sun still shinning bright, he was still safe. He scribbled a line this time and then some before lifting the pen to his mouth softly chewing on it. He was writing a poem, like he always did when he couldn't tell anyone his inner turmoil. The space at the top empty, he never gave them a title until he was done.

"Sora?"

"Coming." He laid the notebook down closing the page with his pen in between, to save his spot. He rolled his chair away from the desk and got up. "Mom, I told you not to cook. I'm going to the carnival. Lots of food."

"Yes dear but the carnival starts at 6. And it's 4:30. You might be hungry now."

He smiled at his mother.

"Not a cow you know."

"Oh I know dear." But she was already sitting down her hamburger supplied with onions and cheese.

"Whatever, if I don't eat with my friends I'm blaming you." This caused her to smile her award winning smile. She was a pretty woman. She had brown hair that curled at the ends naturally even if she straightened it. She also had a mixture of green, blue and yellow for her eyes. Unique was the word to describe her. He picked up the plate and placed a piece of cheese on the hamburger before smothering it with the other piece of bread, leaving the poem upstairs. Leaving his worries and problems in a black notebook with a black pen sticking out, saving his spot.

The carnival was supplied with a Tank Dunk, Pop the balloon, Rides, and of course endless food. Sora changed from the time at school and now was wearing a light blue shirt that brought his eyes out and blue skinny jeans with black converse, the only shoes he wore. He was standing next to Roxas who wore Vans with a weird design and black pants with a white shirt that had some weird design also. They were waiting on Namine and Kairi to show up. The sun was going down and Sora was getting a bit annoyed. Roxas didn't say much, and wasn't talking.

"Hey Roxas, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Why ask?"

Sora turned to look at his friend.

"Because you're not talking much."

"Oh, I'm thinking a lot today."

"About?"

"Axel." There it was out in the open. Sora guessed it was the spiky redhead that had yet to show up.

"What is with you two? It's like you hate each other."

"I don't hate him."

"Then what?"

"Something happened a long time ago."

"Wh-"Sora was cut off by the sudden squeal of a girl. Namine.

"Sora! Come meet Kairi." She yelled but was clearly only a few feet away.

"Let's go." Roxas mumbled as he walked toward the girls and Sora just followed his lead. Kairi was pretty. She had long red hair not as bright as Axel's but it fit her face. She had dark blue eyes and a beautiful smile. She immediately blushed when Sora walked up and shied away behind Namine who just giggled. Introductions where switched and suddenly Namine stole Roxas and left, leaving the two awkward teenagers alone.

"Um, so how do you know Namine?" Sora asked as they walked in the carnival which was located on the dock over the vast sea. The sun had moved closer to the horizon, disappearing one minute after another.

"Oh, I was shopping with my mom Traverse Town and we wanted the same shirt."

"Typical Namine." Sora chuckled while running his hand through his spikes. "Who ended up with the shirt?"

"Namine. I think she's wearing it now." They both laughed. Namine did get what she wanted. Their conversation dragged on mostly about Namine and Roxas. Sora liked Kairi but not the way Namine wanted him too. But that was fine with him, she couldn't make him love her and he wouldn't. Probably couldn't. They were laughing about Roxas spilling milk on everyone the week earlier when a certain redhead showed up. Axel was still wearing the same clothes except he had a white belt laced in the pants and a cigarette occupying his mouth.

"Hey Shortie, seen Roxas?"

"Um, Namine dragged him off somewhere. I'm sure he's here…." Sora looked from the Cotton Candy to the Catch the Apple with only your mouth booths, but soon shrugged at the male. "But I dunno."

"Great. Who's the girl?" Kairi eyed him a bit angrily but still casually smiled at him. Axel noticed her eyes not the smile.

"Oh this is Kairi, Namine's friend."

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He just lit the cigarette not caring of her answer, if there was one. There unexpectedly came a chuckle behind the spikey redhead. The male turned and Sora met eyes with Roxas.

"Blondie. I was looking for you." Roxas was still smiling with Namine attached to his arm.

"Still saying that stupid line Axel?"This made him smile.

"It's a habit, you know."

"Who's your friend Roxas?" squeaked Namine sill attached to his arm.

"Oh, Axel this is Namine, Namine Axel."

"Yo."

"Pleasure I'm sure." Namine had an expression as if saying "He doesn't fit with us. He should leave." Kairi had that same look.

_Nope could never like her._

Axel just eyed Roxas and the girl, his smile faded.

"So…."offered Roxas after a moment of eyeing and awkwardness.

"Wanna ride a rollercoaster with me Rox?" Axel volunteered.

"Uh, Sure." Roxas looked at Namine. "Want to go?"

"I hate rollercoasters. Go without me." Axel seemed pleased and Roxas did to, a little. Namine let go and the two disappeared to the rides.

"Ugh, That Axel needs a serious attitude check."

"Totally," chimed Kairi.

"Whatever."

The girls immediately hooked back up talking about some purse, but Sora wasn't listening anymore. He walked to the edge of the dock resting his hands on the railing. He watched the sun inch below the sea. It was sunset. The perfect time of day where the blues, oranges, and reds of the world mixed together in the sky to create a stunning sight that most people missed. Something he was once scared of seemed so far away. Eons away from him and the world. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking in the ocean air and crowded voices.

"So much for fun…."

"Aw, not having fun?" A familiar voice, to familiar. He turned rather quickly to see the familiar silver long hair, hazel eyes to die for and that pale skin. For the first time Sora noticed what the elder was wearing. It was simple blue jeans with a white button down t-shit that wasn't buttoned, but had a grey shirt under it.

"Riku."He whispered under his breath.

"That's right. Want me to buy you some cotton candy?" A grin smack dap on his face. Sora rolled his eyes before turning around to face the ending sunset. "Aw, does that mean you don't want some?" A laugh erupted from Riku.

"Stupid."

"Don't be a sour puss. Is this about from this morning?" Riku was now next to the teen his pale hands next to tan ones. With his simple statement Sora blushed and looked away.

"You remember that?"

"Hard to forget a nightmare about yourself." Seriousness was plastered in Riku's voice.

"It wasn't like that."

"No? Then what was it?"

"Well, it wasn't only you."

"Ha, figured." Riku looked down at his hands, as Sora looked up to see him. No eye contact. A moment passed then another, full of silence. Sure Sora could hear the child begging for cotton candy and the girls' laughter from behind him. But that was a different world. Earth didn't exist when he was with Riku. Nothing did, except the vampire and him. The fragile human.

"You betrayed me." Riku looked up to meet Sora hard blue eyes determined to not let the hazel fade from his vision. "In my dream. You didn't kill me, really. But you didn't stop it either. Here I was thinking you would rescue me and you just didn't. I wasn't afraid of dying before." Sora let his gaze fade and looked toward the ending sunset. "Before I met you, life was simple for me. Except knowing of course. But I pushed people away to protect them; at least I thought it was for them. Until I realized it was for me. What if I became too attached and they left me? Because I'm the chosen one, I thought no one would stand next to me, if they knew. If they knew the real me. The one where I can actually win in the mile or see at night during hide and go seek. No one knows, except you. And here you are, knowing full well what I am, not human not vampire. And you're not fazed what so ever. So my biggest fear now is dying without you by my side, without your help to save me." Sora closed his eyes as the sun faded away and dark swarmed over the island, the humans and vampires. He was to afraid to open his eyes though, exposing himself to his enemy wasn't a good idea, but the words just flowed from his mouth.

"Good."

"What?" Sora quickly turned toward the pale male with a surprise look.

"It's good that you think of me that way." A smile appeared on his face. "Because I don't think I could ever let you die Sora."

A pink colored flowed across Sora's cheeks.

"Good." Was all that he could reply.

Riku had invited Sora for a walk around the carnival soon after their conversation. It began as a simple walk but turned into a challenge. Whoever could get the most apples from the water barrel won. Next was the person with the most balloons popped won. And continued with a race to the Spinner, which was a ride that spun you in all different ways, until you threw up. They laughed and joked about anything and everything. Sora was happy right next to Riku, where he felt he was supposed to be. Roxas and Axel never showed up after the rollercoaster ride and Namine was pissed, taking her angry clearly on everyone else. Sora didn't bother with her.

"Hey I want some cotton candy now," Sora said casually.

"Fine I'll be waiting over there." Which was the last ride they hadn't been on, The Ferris Wheel. Sora just blushed quickly and walked away toward a man with pink cotton candy in his hand.

"Hey, can I have that one?" The guy eyed the candy in his hand and passed it over as Sora gave him a 5.

Walking back toward the waiting Riku was when he first heard it. The moan.

"Ah, please more."

Sora almost dropped his cotton candy, almost. He was so shocked he stopped dead in his tracks. After a few moments of quietness Sora was beginning to believe he never heard it in the first place.

"Yes, there!"

He heard it coming from an abandon fortune telling booth. Be back in 30 minutes! Sora stepped back a bit only to see a certain blonde male up against the wall with a spiky red head up against him. Sweat covered the two naked males. The blond arms were wrapped around the other males' neck while his soft lips dived for a similar pair. Another moan came from Roxas's mouth. The blond's legs also wrapped around the others torso. Sora stood frozen just staring. The two males in action didn't notice his presence. Axel thrusted and earned another moan. Their lips broke, both panting. Another thrust, quicker now. Roxas buried his head in Axel's shoulder. Suddenly a moan erupted from the surprising redhead. What had Roxas done to his neck to make such a moan come from the other? Sora could clearly see now, Roxas was hard, his member aching for attention. And that just what the redhead delivered. A hand quickly wrapped around the aroused member, slowly pumping him. This time the blond moaned quieter and in Axel's ear causing the hand to quicken as well as the hip movements.

"Want your fortune told?" A voice said snapping Sora back to reality. Sora just looked at the woman dressed in fancy clothes with a weird cloth wrapped around her head.

"Uh, No thanks." He stuttered before walking away.

Surprising events ending up in a whole surprising way.

**Long wasn't it? :D**

**Well next chapter will be The Ferris wheel with Riku (:**

**Anything wrong with this chapter? Tell me. **

**Review please =3**


End file.
